Chances -Discontinued-
by Asher2170
Summary: All someone needs is a chance, to prove that they can heal the broken Or, to show you can trust them. But, sometimes that trust can shatter at the slightest touch. Can two of the most broken people in Thedas help each other, and themselves, when they're afraid to get close to one another? Post Inquisition. Solas romance, mentions rape, and cursing, may have smut involved
1. Preface & Prologue

_**Not made for money, purely for entertainment value. I enjoy this pairing, so please don't trash me! I own most of the plot, and almost any OC, UNLESS I say otherwise.**_

* * *

 _ **~Preface~**_

It only takes a moment, a singular glance to relay a message through your eyes, and your heart may stutter in hopes that the person you're looking at understands. In that moment, they may trust you, do as you ask without trouble, or reject your entire being. It depends on how much you trust them, respect them, and their decisions, in return for their trust and respect. It also depends on just how broken you both are, for trust is a difficult thing to come by, an even more difficult thing to earn, and the more difficult thing to keep, yet the easiest thing to lose.

 _ **~Prologue~**_

Dhaveria Lavellan; First to clan Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, and Inquisitor, all things I was called, once upon a time. Things I never asked for, things that terrify me, leave me crying out in nightmares, and screaming out at night. At one point in time, a time when I was a Vhenan, it didn't terrify me as much, but once I partook in the vir'abelasan, he stripped me of my vallaslin, branding me as an outcast to my clan, and left me.

I was curled into a ball on the forest floor, body racked with sobs, tears trailing down my face, and anger clenching my heart, I had begged him not to leave me, but he had anyway. After the defeat of Coryphaeus, he'd left the Inquisition, he left no explanation of any sort, though he was so broken up about the orb, and it was until reports from Lelianna's spies came in, telling of the place he grew up in, saying that were elvhan ruins, that everything made sense.

How fitting... "May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent, lethallin." it has no meaning for others anymore, for the fact that he has my scent, and has since the day his magic branded my hand. I am called harellan, or traitor of the people, by my kin, even my closest falon, and the Keeper have cast me away.

Ever since Coryphaeus's defeat, I've left the Inquisition in the hopes of finding a new home, but with the circles being restored, the templars being leashed, Vivienne as acting Divine while Cassandra, the true Divine, restores the Seekers, and Lelianna running the Inquisition, I have nearly all of Thedas looking for me. It's not difficult to spot a white haired, chocolate skinned, bare faced, violet eyed, point eared mage walking around the world, dressed in black rogue armor, a pointed staff with angel wings at the top, and a freaking GLOWING green crack in her hand.

After nearly being caught four or five times, I've learned to avoid any big cities, busies towns, and stick to small villages, out of the way of large caravans. Places where they don't get news much, but even then, I don't stick around long. There is a large bounty on my head, for bringing me before both the Divine and Inquisition alive, because they just want me back, where as the circles have a large bounty placed on my head because I am a mage, though I have heard Vivienne has taken the bounty off multiple times.

It's been three years since then, traveling from place to place, never staying long enough to be comfortable, and even now, I still think about going back. Cole's joined my travels, the spirit-turned-man brings comfort to my nightmares, company to my long days, and conversation to my long travels. It won't be long before we're found again, I can feel it, but I am NOT going back, not without a fight.

* * *

 ** _So, reviews are a crap ton better than being on the run from the entirety of Thedas! Enjoy, and share what you think. Flamers will be reported, and blocked._**


	2. Chapter One: Peeping Tom

_**Please enjoy.**_

 ** _~Chapter One~_**

Standing at the edge of the stream, watching from the shore as Cole glides through the clear water, I kick off my boots, slinking off my armored skirt, I unhook my belts to my black top, dropping it in my pile, and shimmy out of my smalls, before unlacing my breast band. Sliding into the cool water, I grip the rocks along the edges of the stream, holding myself above the water as I get used to the coldness, before sinking into it the rest of the way. Cole swims over to me as I pull the shampoo and soap from my bag, handing them to him first, I swim away a bit, giving him privacy to wash as I diving underwater, and using the light from my mark, explore the bottom of the stream.

Finding intricately designed shells, little schools of fish, and bouts of coral, I head back to Cole. He's out of the water, completely dry as I pop my head out, he grins at me as I grab the shampoo. "I will go set up camp, enjoy your time bathing." He murmurs, his voice cracks a bit as I nod my head, once he's gone from sight, I shampoo and rinse my white locks, lifting myself onto the rise above the stream, I start to wash my body, eying my dagger the lays mere inches away from me.

Humming softly, I slide back into the water to rinse off the soap, then as I climb out of the stream, I grab my towel to dry off, wrapping it around my body as I hear shuffling footsteps. Bending down, I scoop up my belongings, gliding my dagger under my clothes and armor, just as someone bursts from the brush of the forest with battlecry. Spinning on my heel, I push a hand out, sending out a mind burst, which catches my attacker off guard as the go flying back, landing in the water with a shout.

Once they resurface, I get a good look at them to see a white haired elf, he has forest green eyes, white tattoos that nearly resemble vallaslin, dark tan skin, and a sneer on his face. He's dressed in black, I guess it would be called armor, with gauntlets on his clenched fists, he punches the water as I eye the two handed sword on the edge of the stream. "Curse you, you wretch." He snarls.

"Who sent you? You're too heavily and well armed to be a bandit. Mercenary?" I tilt my head at him. "Inquisitor Lelianna?" I demand, but he remains quiet as he wades to shore, so I stoop down, and snatlch up the sword, turning away. "Come find me when you want A) want your weapon back. B) To answer me." I bid as I stalk back towards Cole and I's previously agreed camping space.

"I heard fighting." Cole says as a welcome, without looking up from the pot of boiling water on the fire as I drop the large sword by the fire.

"An elvhan man tried to ambush me." I start towards my tent, lifting the flap. "I think he was watching me bathe." I duck into my tent, fastening it us as I discard my belongings, toweling off my body before I dress in black leather britches, a red tunic with black laces holding the front together with a V-neck, and black boots, before sliding on fingerless black, leather riding gloves. I strap my dagger belt around my waist, tucking in my new blade, before brushing out my white locks, plaiting them back, and stepping out of my tent.

Rounding the fire, I drop onto the stump there, lifting the ladle from the cooking supplies, I stir the water before I pull out a cutting board, and some dried meats from the supply pack, grabbing a knife as well. I start cutting the fat from the meat, before cutting half of the remainder off, putting part of it away, and cutting the other part up, dropping it into the stew with the vegetables. Tossing in some seasoning, I cut up some elfroot, and some mint, dropping it in as well for some comfort before bed. "I got him." I look up at I discover Cole coming back into camp, the strange elf trails behind him, arms crossed with a frown on his face, and I turn away with a sigh, stirring the stew.

"Cole, you weren't supposed to go get him." I state, glancing back at the two of them, the elf is still dripping with water from his little dip in the river. "He was supposed to come willingly."

"Oh." Cole frowns, then grins as he sits across from me. "He'd have gotten sick, besides, Lelianna and Vivienne didn't send him." The boy-like spirit-turned-man answers.

"Then, the templars sent you?" I direct this at the elf.

"No." He snaps.

"Who sent you?" I ask.

"Nobody did. You are a mage, I am an escaped slave from Tevinter, I did not want to risk capture by another magister." He growls, I nod my head as I place a foot on the sword, his sword, and slide it across the ground to him. "You'd just...?"

"I am no magister." I answer, turning back to the stew once more, and stir the contents as Cole adds more vegetables.

"Then who are you?" The elf asks, causing me to look at him, my violet eyes flit over his face. "You have the Inquisition, the Divine, and the Templars after you."

"Along with the order of the Seekers." Cole adds, trying to be helpful.

"And the Antivian crows." I point out, Cole tilts his head at me. "For helping Zevran?" I remind him.

"That's nearly every major faction in Thedas." The elf states.

"Well, we forgot about the Carta too." Cole says.

"And the merchant's guild." I shrug.

"And the mercenary guild." Cole give a grin.

"And basically the whole of Thedas." I state.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The elf growls, I look up to discover his tattoos are glowing, causing my eyes to widen, and a grin comes to my face.

"Well, I know who you are." I answer, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tell. Me. Who. You. Are." Fenris growls.

"I," I stand, sweeping low in a bow. "am inquisitor Lavellan." I pause as I stand. "Correction, ex-inquisitor Lavellan." I finally answer.

"You...are...the inquisitor?" He stares in disbelief.

"Of course, Varric has told me all about you, Fenris." I state, giving a smug grin at the elf, before sitting down once again. "This is one of my companions, Cole." I introduced the spirit-turned-man with a wave, said blonde looks up with a grin, and waves before turning back to the stew, stirring it with the ladle he swiped from my grasp.

"You're the one Varric called Broody!" Cole says excitedly, I bite my lip as guilt shoots through me, I look down as I catch Cole look at me in my peripherals, and he sighs. "Not your fault, Dhaveria. I followed you, remember?"

"I know you miss him, though." I answer.

"I would've missed you more. Aching, painful, begging, wanting to escape. Feeling like being locked in a cage, maybe a cell, need to get out, need to leave, let me out. Screaming, but on the inside, nobody can hear the pain, nobody but one. Cole. Cole understands, he makes it better." Cole tilts his head, smiling that gap toothed smile, his hat brim covering his eyes, his blonde hair is shaggy, it'll need trimmed soon.

"Yeah, Cole. You made it better." I answer as I look back at the elf, he just stands there, watching the two of us. "You gonna stand there like a loon, or join us?" He stammers, mouth gapping open, before he clamps it shut, and drops onto one of the spare stumps by the fire.

"That's a good idea." Cole suddenly says, directed at me, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Also, I don't mind." With a sigh, I glance over at the elf, pulling three, mismatched, bowls from the supply bag, and Cole spoons some of the finished stew into them, each a large, generous scoop.

"Where are you headed?" I ask Fenris.

"I'm gonna see all of Thedas, I've finally killed my master, and so... I'm free." He answers.

"We travel to vast lands!" Cole chirps, causing Fenris to stare in confusion at the boy.

"What he means is...how would you feel about traveling with us?" I ask.

"I...It doesn't sound too bad." Fenris admits.

"You're welcome to leave anytime you want. I figure, you have no supplies," Fenris nods at this. "we have plenty. We'd also need a good fighter, we run into a lot of demons." I lift my hand with the mark. "Kind of an inescapable perk." I state.

"It sounds perfect. I'd love to travel with you two." He agrees finally as I hand him a bowl and spoon, along with Cole. After dinner, Fenris and Cole retire to their tent for the night, while I take first watch, before I realize it, Fenris is releasing me from my duty, and I am laying down in my tent, reading the rest of the night away as sleep alludes me again, despite the pull from the Fade.

 ** _Please review, I won't post anymore until I get at least two reviews. Flames with be reported, and blocked. Reviews are a pale comparison to Cole's adorableness and Fenris as a companion._**


	3. Chapter Two: Stories and new towns

_**Warning, mentions of rape, scars, and beatings.**_

~Chapter Two~

Gliding the Wheatstone across my blade, I let the clear ringing sound echo through the campsite, my eyes focusing determinedly on the silver of the blade. Glancing up, I notice Fenris is still practicing with his sword, the blade whips through the air, leaving an arc in it's wake, while he slices at invisible foes, movements are smooth, nimble as his lithe frame seems to dance, as if the blade is just an extension to his arms.

Cole is off in the woods, hunting for tonight's dinner since we're out of dried meat, since leaving the Inquisition, he has learned how to survive alone, should something happen to me, and how to hunt without feeling sorrowful about killing animals. I turn back to my dagger, dragging the Wheatstone across the blade again when Fenris calls out, causing me to slightly jump, looking up in question. "This has bothered me for a week now." So, sense we've met? "Those scars on your back, what... what are they from? Why do you have them?" He questions, causing me to bite my lip.

"I...When I was younger, I strayed from the clan's camping place." I pause as I think over each word carefully. "A group of noble soldiers found me, they thought Dalish as wide savages, locked me in a cage. I was their Slave..." I see Fenris stiffen. "When I couldn't do something, they raped me. When I wouldn't do something... the used a branch of leather to whip me... that's when my magic came in. One day they were whipping me, the next... they were charred marks on the ground. I got scared. I ran, came across some of clan Lavellan's hunters, they brought me home." I look down, coughing to cover up to lump forming in my throat.

"I...I am sorry." Fenris says.

"It's alright. I was young, and I hardly remember anymore." The lie slips out, so easily from the practice of saying it over and over again.

"I... see..." I have a feeling that he saw right through the lie, but he doesn't press anymore, instead he turns back to his practice, and I turn back to sharpening my blade.

The next day, after packing up the camp, we decide to move forward with our traveling BEFORE we're found, or caught unawares. After nearly a half day of traveling, we end up in a small, secluded village, with the woods framing the edge of one side of the town, the ocean framing the other, and vast orchards and vineyards frame the third side. An exchange of glances is all it takes before the three of us enter from the road we're on, the cobblestone streets have oil street lamps on either side of the walk, there are stalls open with fresh baked goods, fresh fruits, wines, and regular foods filling the gaps between buildings. A few taverns and inns are open with loads of people walking in an out, elvhan dot the street with dwarves, Qunari, and even humans.

All of the races are friendly, interacting with each other, helping with the stalls, some are hanging ribbons across the roads, others are helping set the long table on either side of the village square, there is a stage in between the tables, which instruments are placed upon, and people are smiling happily, music already pouring from open windows of the Taverns and Inns. "What's going on here?" I ask rhetorically, one of the passing traders, who looks to be selling flower crowns, and necklaces, pauses.

"Why, it's Herald's eve! The Herald of Andraste's day of birth!" I freeze at his words, he grins his gap toothed grin, his big potbelly sticks out, and he chuckles. "Here, three each. Only free today!" He drapes the necklaces over each of our necks, dropping three flower crowns on our heads, walking off as I glance over at Fenris, who crosses his arm with a scowl, and Cole, who smiles at me.

"These are forget me nots, and lilies. These are your favorites!" Cole gushes as I frown.

"So, they are..." I trail off. "We should look for a vacancy in the Inns." I lead into the nearest Inn, which is ironically named, The Herald's berth, and step up to the busty blonde woman behind the counter.

"What can I get ya, Love?" She inquires with looking up, I take a moment to look her over. Her hair is blonde, curled up into a beehive shape, her eyes are a steel wool color, her lips are paint red, lined with a darker red, almost black, and she's in a light blue, off the shoulder dress with a brown frock front. She's writing in a notepad with a tiny pieces of coal, her eyes seem to narrow in focus, and I sigh, before crossing my arms as I clear my throat. Her head snaps up, eyes trailing over Cole, then Fenris, before landing on me, which she smiles crudely at, trailing her gaze slowly up me body.

She takes in my black boots, black leather pants, the daggers in the belt, my staff on my back, my scar covered, dark arms, my maroon corset top, my ruby lips, my petite nose, my violet eyes, my white braid over my shoulder, and she eyes my coin purse on my belt, trying to decide how much she can scam me of. With a frown, she rolls her weight to one hip, and crosses her arms over her chest, mocking my stance as if to challenge me. "I'm sorry, Hun. We don't service to whores."

"These are my traveling companions, not my clients." I state. "We'd like three rooms please."

"Sorry, we only have two rooms available, and both of the got a single bed." She answers, with a sickening grin, she glances at Fenris. "Handsome is welcome to stay though, free of charge."

"I'd rather drink vomit." Fenris growls under his breath, I swear his voice gets deeper each time we talk.

"We'll go elsewhere." I answer.

"Happy Herald's Eve!" She calls as we leave the Inn, walking across to the next one, which is call the Companions Inn, and walk up to the man behind the bar. He's tall with muscles that would've terrified me at one point, he has graying brown hair, a bit of a scruff, and sharp green eyes, his ears are slightly pointed, granting me information that he's half elf.

"One second, deary." He murmurs without look at me, his companion is a red haired boy, no taller than my hip, dressed in dirty rags, and a smile on his face. "You can stay here, as long as you help in the kitchens, alright?" He inquires, the boy nods excitedly. "You work for room and board, I'll pay ya for you to by food."

"Thanks mister!" The boy runs off as the man turns to us, eyes roaming over each of us, he freezes on me, reaching over the bar, he grabs my arm, yanking me forward.

"What in the Creator's name are ya doin' here, Herald?" He murmurs, causing me to gasp. "I ain't gonna turn ya in, but you need to do something to change your looks!" He hisses, I can hear Fenris growling quietly behind me, while Cole's hand brushes his daggers.

"Right... any ideas?" I demand.

"Haircut. Dress. Everyone knows you don't wear 'em." He answers automatically.

"Can you provide rooms for my companions and I?" I ask, he glances at Fenris and Cole, then back at me, letting go of my arms.

"I got one room, three beds, two single, and a double, for you... 30 silver." He says.

"I've got ten." I answer.

"I'll take it." He hands me a key. "Top floor, last door on the right." I go to turn away when he grabs my arm again, I look at him. "My daughter is alive because of you... I owe you this, I'll have her bring you a few dresses and shears, enjoy your stay." He says, I reach in my purse, pulling out fifteen silvers, and drop them on the counter.

"Half our agreed price. Thank you for this." I say, he nods as I pull away, leading my companions up to the room, and after entering, I drop my stuff onto the double bed, Fenris claims the single closest to the door, across the room from my bed, and Cole closest to the window across from my bed, the room has a large satin curtain on a ring line, which can separate the bed, and the floor is a hard rosewood. There are three chairs at a table against the wall on my side of the room, a fireplace is between Cole and Fenris's beds, three high back, red velvet chairs are in front of the hearth, and three dresser line the wall by the hard wood door, a red rug lays out across, nearly, the expanse of the room. My bed is a four post, with green bedding, a bookshelf headboard, two body pillows line the sides, and four regular pillows line across the top, two décor pillows sit outside of those.

Fenris's bed is identical to Cole's, each has blue bedding, two regular pillows, each is against a wall, and each has a headboard at the top of them, a footboard at the bottom of them. Both have shelves hanging above them, housing a single oil lamp, a set of drawers beneath them, and a bedside table beside them. It's obvious that this room was designed for a long staying family, but it was given to use do to the layout, price, and close quarters, along with placement, which I notice from the door that leads to outside, right next to a window. I unlock the door, opening it to discover a ladder, causing me to nod, closing the door without locking it - easy getaway location.

A knock at the door brings me from my reverie, crossing the room in a few quick strides, I open the door to reveal a young woman, not much younger than me, with long brown hair, ruby lips, soft green eyes, pale olive skin, she's in an emerald gown, her hair is in a twist, and she holds in her arms a pile of nice gowns, with shears laying on top. "Oh! It's really you!" I pull her in quickly, closing the door as I turn to her. "I don't know if you remember me, or not, but I was in the Templar encampment in the Hinterlands. They locked me in a cage, claiming that I was an apostate."

"Valerie?" I ask, she nods happily.

"Yes!" She smiles brightly.

"I'm glad to see you made it home." I say, she seems to remember why she's here.

"Oh! These are for you!" She drapes the gowns across my bed, holding out the shears for me, and I take them.

"Thank you." I murmur.

"Of course. Happy birthday, Herald!" She silently slips out of the room, closing the door as I walk across the room, catching Fenris and Cole watching me, I stop before the mirror in the corner of the room. Letting my locks loose, I run my hand through my hair, then grab it just under my shoulder blades, ripping the shears through my locks as I bite my lip. Watching my hair fall to the floor, I sigh as I drop the shears on the top of the dresser, gripping my lock at the back of my head, and I twist them into a braid, then twirl the braid into a bun. Turning to the other two, I hold out my hands, as if to ask an opinion, but Fenris gawks, his jaw loose, and Cole looks like he's going to scream, or cry, or maybe both.

"That hurt you!" Cole cries out.

"It's just hair, Cole." I answer.

"But, you loved your long hair!" He protests.

"I was getting recognized." I respond, he frowns as he nods, then I reach up, pulling the rung closed before I cross over to the bed, plucking up a soft gown, it has different hues of purple, from Eggplant to Lilac. The dress has bell sleeves with a gold roped belt around the middle, it's an off the shoulder one, and even has a scoop neck with a golden trim across the top. Shimmying out of my leggings, I slide my corset top off, pulling the dress on over my head, enjoying the satiny feel as the material hugs my form, the gown is tight around my top, but slightly loose around the skirt, my books have been exchanged for white flats, but my gloves are still on, to hide my mark.

I grimace as I look in the mirror, before changing into a different gown, this one is black, sleeveless with a sweetheart cut, there is a slit up the side of my skirt to midthigh, my flats are exchanged for my boots, and I look in the mirror with a frown. I change once more, this time into a two piece gown, the top is a vivid green, no sleeves, it is twisting with vines, the fabric making up the shirt looks like leafs, and there are red rose buds dotting the vines. The skirt sits low on my hips, showing the middle of my belly off, it matches the top's design with a slit up the side, ending midthigh as well, and my boots are traded for black flats. Letting my hair loose once more, it falls in waves down my back, pulling back the curtain, I tie my purse to the vine like belt at my hips, and look up at a surprised Cole, and staring Fenris. "Let's go enjoy the festivities." I state as I place the key in my other bag on my belt, this one houses a smaller dagger, some lyrium potions, and a concoction that is like a smoke bomb.

 _ **Reviews are better than being accused of being a whore, and paler than celebrating your birthday with Cole and Fenris, but we can try! Small shout to my first reviewer afeleon276! If anyone can guess who we're meeting in the next few chapters, I will give them virtual cookies!**_


	4. Chapter Three: Festivals

_**Warning: Drinking, and some fluff.**_

~Chapter Three~

Leading Fenris through the crowd of intricately dressed people - Cole having long sense disappeared from the overwhelming excitement, and the overlapping voices, begging for help - by his hand, I pause at a wine booth, Fenris stops beside me at the vender turns to us. "What will it be, milady? Milord?" He inquires, I glance over at Fenris, whom shrugs.

"Do you have any Aggressio Parvali?" Fenris inquires, the man smiles as he reach into a crate while I hum in thought, the man pours Fenris a glass of Aggressio Parvali, handing it over to the elf, before looking over at me.

"I'll take some chocolat aux fraises mélange." I answer, licking my lips merrily as the man chuckles, leaning over to the crate again.

"Excellent choice, milady! The lover's wine." The man's Orlesan accent is thick, he pours me a large glass, and I exchange both for three bits, walking off with Fenris right next to me, sipping at my wine on occasion.

"Is that your favorite?" Fenris questions.

"Yeah. It's called the Lover's wine for a reason. I ordered a special wine, when I was inquisitor. One that tastes like strawberries and chocolate, I lied an told them it was an emergency, it was for a romantic date, and they rushed the order. The chocolat aux fraises mélange, nicknamed the Lover's wine, came out as the result. The strawberry plays an undertone to the chocolate bouquet, it's a beautiful, rich blend." I answer, Fenris's answer is a deep, throaty, chuckle as I glide on next to him, and we stop at a wine oil on bread stand, where we sample my already favorite snack, before moving on.

"You, my lady. Have exceptional tastes, Danarius used to have me sample his food, to make sure it wasn't poisoned, and I enjoyed the richness." Fenris grins at me.

"I'm not picky, honestly, but this stuff is richer than what the Inquisition gave me." I point out, sipping from my wine.

"Here, I would think that you would complain about everything." Fenris answers as we enter the town square as the band starts to play an all too familiar song, a song that I haven't heard since Halamsheral, all those years ago, causing me to pause as my eyes flicker up to the stage. My heart catches in my throat as I silently move to the table across the square, my breath rattles in my chest as the town's people partner together, dancing with practiced easy while I drop my wine goblet on the table, moving on to the alley between the bakery and an Inn. Choking on my anxiety, on my tears as I lower myself onto the bench there, my eyes are closed, arms wrapped around my knees, and my forehead is pressed against the back of them.

"Wh-Why?!" I sob out, my tears fight against their prisons, burning my eyes. "Wh-Why is it me?! Wh-What have I ever done to the Creators, to deserve this?!" I call out in depression, my anger isn't as evident in my voice as the sorrow. "Magic, death, abandonment, running for my life, I can handle - anything else that reminds me of him, and I'm so depressed!" I cry out, my head tilted back to the heavens, my eyelids are fluttered shut, tears sliding down my face and neck.

"Dhaveria?" My gaze snaps over to the entrance, where Cole stands with tears in his eyes, and I hold out a gentle hand, which he takes as he joins me on the bench. Curling my legs up to my chest, Cole drapes an arm over my shoulders, my head is buried into his neck, and I sob into his tunic, which a hand clenches the fabric of. After five minutes, Cole and I stand, the two of us rejoin the celebration, Fenris comes up to us, my goblet in one hand, an understanding expression on his face as he holds out a slice of chocolate cake, on a plate. Waving it away, he hands me my wine, which I take sips of as I lean against the wall, off to the side as Cole brings more and more people into the dance, until everyone is dancing but Fenris and myself.

A fast pace song starts to play, the music is swings loudly as people fall into a faster dance pace, my eyes flutter shut as I hum along to the song, and my eyes snap open as I hear Fenris shuffle beside me. Glancing over at him, he holds out a gentle hand to me as I stare in surprise, he grins as he bows at the waist. "May I have this dance, your grace?" He looks up at me, a teasing smirk on his face.

"You'll bother me until I accept, won't you?" I inquire, his smirk just spreads as he takes my extended hand, he sweeps my from the wall, spinning us into the crowd, and we twirl, and dip in the rhythm of the music. My head tilts back in a lit of laughter, my gaze on the star above the village, around us are lanterns of colorful lights, attached to the tables, stage, and lamp poles, floating about as the music goes even faster paced as we switch partners, flowing through the crowd, weaving in and out of each other, and just as the music stops, Fenris and I slam into each other, grasping each other in the way we started out dancing.

With a smile at each other, we separate from each other as Cole joins us, the villagers all race around once more, before suddenly the lanterns all rush into the air, lighting up the sky with different colors, from blue to yellow to purple to green to pink to, even orange and red. As soon as the lanterns are out of sight, there are streams of exploding light that are flung into the air, causing my eyes to widen in surprise, burst of crackling color cause me to unconsciously smile, and I feel Fenris's arm slide around my waist, while Cole slides one over my shoulders. Glancing at the two of them, I feel my heart lighten a bit, for the first time in a long while, I feel friendship, and I feel trust.

The next day, I sit on my bed, cross-legged, in the room, dressed in black leggings, a deep purple, off the shoulder, bell sleeve tunic, and black boots. Spread before me are articles of old clothing, needles, thread, scissors, and patches, in my hands are a red shirt, with strips of old black shirts, and a needle with black thread through the top. Stitching my clothes, I change the designs, and tamper with the older fabric.

Cole is down in the village, helping clean up the square from the party, and Fenris is handling the shopping for resupplying the journey. They're handling these things to make sure that the villagers don't catch up with the fact that I am the Inquisitor, but I feel bad that I can't help more, yet they don't seem to mind much.

 ** _Next chapter, guess who is making an appearance! Virtual cookies for everyone who gets just one of the two - three characters correct, here's a hint. Think DA2, not Hawke and not wanted mages. Also, reviews are pale to dancing with Fenris, but I don't care! Two reviews = 1 update, that's my rule._**


	5. Chapter Four: The Siren's Call

~ _ **Chapter Four**_ ~

Two weeks. That's how long it has been since we arrived in this town, since then I have been working in the Tavern below the Inn, serving drinks and food, and on occasion, sing for the customers. Fenris had suggested using an alias while I stay here, in order to get out of the room more often, and so I've taken up the name of Myth Lavellan, who uses daggers of a rogue, /not/ a mage. According to my alias, I am a member of Clan Lavellan, having been cast out for my curiosity with the humans, and I traveled to this Village with the help of Fenris and Cole, to seek out a new life.

Standing before the mirror, I have on a pair of black leather leggings, a crème-white blouse, my lips are painted ruby, and my white locks are plaited down my back. Tucking my daggers into my belt, my eyes trail over my blank face, looking away with a frown, I bite my bottom lip as I catch Fenris watch me from the doorway, and I turn to him. "I know that they are important, may I ask how you lost yours?" He asks gently.

"My Vhenan removed them with a spell, before he left me in the middle of the woods, and I curled into a ball, left to my own devices of how to cope. Since then, I cannot look into a mirror for too long." I answer.

"He left you?" He asks.

"Yes." I nod my head, looking away as I feel my chest clench, brushing my hair from my eyes, and glide away from the mirror. "I'll be working late tonight, so you and Cole will be left to your own devices for dinner and entertainment." I pause. "Unless you'd care to join me in the Tavern tonight?" I offer.

"That sounds like an appealing idea." He answers.

"Just... don't harm my customers. They may grope, but at least they tip well." I warn, swearing at the look of disgust on his face. "At least the tips help with the journey." I point out as I lead down to the Tavern, he follows in near silence as I lift my tray from the counter, twisting through the crowd of customers, and Fenris takes a seat at the bar. Sliding between customers, dodging fights, or straying hands as I serve drinks, some of the bands start to play music, causing people to get up, and dance, when suddenly, an arm wraps around my waist, spinning me to face the person who is invading my space.

"Hey sweetie, ain't you something exotic?" The man purrs, his voice is breathless with the stench of booze, and I grimace as my nose wrinkles.

"I'm not your sweetie, and I am NOT exotic." I growl as I push against his chest, his arm tightens sharply, causing my breath to get snatched away from my chest. "I am not interested in coupling." I state as I pull back a bit, but the man's hand trails down my back, landing on my posterior, where he squeezes, and I growl under my breath. "Let. Me. Go." I order.

"Gimme your virtue, and maybe I'll think about it." He responds, suddenly I am snatched from the man's arms, spun away as I stumble to a stop, staring up at Fenris, who's fist is glowing, and shoved into the other man's chest.

"FENRIS NO!" I cry out, suddenly Fenris is turning to me with a bloody fist, the customer's body slumps to the floor, and Fenris's harsh clover gaze turns soft as the others around us stare, even the music is gone.

"Get Cole. We are leaving tonight." Fenris orders, I pause as I nod softly, ducking out of the Tavern, and start towards the place where Cole has made it a habit of escaping to. Pulling him back to the Tavern, I collect my pay from Maheril, my boss, and I join Fenris and Cole upstairs.

Moving through the vineyards, we round to the port of the ocean, where Fenris leads to a ship named The Siren's Call, and I hesitate to follow up the plank of the ship. "Isabela." A woman with dark skin, dressed in a long white tunic with a brown belt around the middle, a pair brown boots on, and a blue bandana on under a blue admiral's hat, turns to us, she has a gold stud piercing her chin, and she grins.

"Well. Well. Well, if it isn't lanky himself." Isabela greets as a female elf with short brown hair, dressed in green keepers robes, turns from the helm, and grins.

"Fenris! Who's your friends?" The girl greets.

"I see you're still here, blood witch." Fenris turns to Isabela. "I need to charter a course for myself, and two companions." He motions to us, causing me to give a nervous wave, ducking my head shyly.

"Well, well. Aren't you a sweetie?" The pirate queen purrs as she steps up to me, trailing a gentle hand across my cheek, I react without thought, flinching away from her touch with a small step away. "Skitters like a mouse too." Isabela tilts her head at me as she catches Fenris and Cole both stepping towards the two of us, Cole's hand on his dagger belt, and she turns to Fenris. "You're welcome on board, Fenikins." The elvish girl steps forward, and smiles at me.

"Andaran atish'an." She greets me, her brown locks are a bit longer than I realized, I tilt my head at her, her stormy green eyes are familiar.

"Aneth ana, Lethallin." I bow my head softly. "You are Merrill, are you not?"

"I am." She nods eagerly.

"Keeper Deshanna spoke well of you, and your clansman, the Warden who sacrificed herself in the blight." I bid a soft grin.

"Ah! You are a Dalish, then? Haven't you earned your vallaslin?" She questions, my eyes widen a bit as I look away, shame fills my cheeks, and I frown.

"A spell stole them." I mumble, my lie feels bitter on my tongue, like stale bread and burnt coffee, but it sounds believable from the amount of practice I gave the words.

"Oh, Ir abelas." The younger Dalish looks away as I turn to Isabela and Fenris, the former has her arm slung over his shoulder, and is whispering in his ear, while the latter looks irritated, getting more so with each moment.

"Isabela, you've never demanded payment before, and what you are asking isn't even up to me!" Fenris finally barks.

"I just want her for a few hours, I'm sure you can share!" Isabela protests.

"Myth and I are not lovers, so you must ask her, not me!" Fenris growls, Isabela's eyes glint mischievously, and she turns to me.

"Myth, is your name?" She wonders aloud, I nod cautiously. "As payment, sweetie, I want to steal you away for a few hours. We'd have fun." Isabela hums.

"No, Izzy." Merrill crosses her arms. "I'm tired of sharing our bed!"

"Oh, Kitten." Isabela skirts past me, locking her arms around Merrill's waist, pressing a kiss to her lips while I look away, blushing as Fenris moves over to me, smirking.

"You seem to charm everyone, my lady." He teases.

"Yeah," I run a hand through my locks. "what a scary thought." I answer as he chuckles, before covering it with a cough, and moves an arm around my shoulders, where he directs Cole, himself, and I all below to the guest quarters. The door slides open to reveal a large, wooden room with a large queen-size bed with a deep forest green bedding with four pillows, pressed against the wall next to the door, then there is a daybed under the golden plated window, with a red mattress, and green pillows lain across the head of the daybed. A dresser is tucked in the corner, a full length mirror is beside it, and a half dresser is next to the daybed, with a small table with three chairs are bolted down opposite of the queen-size bed. "Only two beds..." I stare blankly.

"You...are right." Fenris nods as I step up to the daybed, dropping my knapsack on the edge of it, only for Cole to stoop down, snatching it up with a quick, experienced hand, watching helplessly as he drops my knapsack on the end of the large bed.

"Cole, I can sleep on the-"

"No!" Fenris and I's eyes both widen, staring at the Spirit-turned-man. "You haven't slept in weeks!" Fenris's head snaps over to me, eyes narrowing in annoyance, and concern.

"Alright..." I concede, stepping up to the bed as I reach into my pack, grabbing a fresh change of clothes and my toiletries, and walking out of the room, bumping into a small figure.

"Oh!" Merrill's voice calls out as I take a small step back. "I'm sorry."

"No. No! It was entirely my fault." I wave off her apology.

"Oh, are you looking for the bath?" She asks, her voice is soft, and I meekly nod. "I'll show you the way!" She grasps my arm, tugging me down the hall, turning to the left, and she stops, sliding a door open. A large porcelain, clawfooted tub sits in the middle of the hardwood cabin, towels lay on a bolted, dark wood table, a bathmat lays on the floor before the tub, another table beside the tub, and a gilded, rice paper, changing screen is placed off to the side, and I smile brightly.

"Thank you, Merrill. It will be nice to bathe in warm water." I say to the young elf, she grins up at me, and I feel a prick of pain in my chest, looking on her vallaslin.

"I'll leave you to it, supper will be down in an hour." She ducks out as I nod, placing my clothes on the table by the dressing screen, I place my toiletries on the empty table, and I walk around the screen, stripping before I sit on the edge of the tub, turning the water on, and filling it with streaming water. Slowly sinking down into the water, I hum in content at the heat absorbing my aching muscles, leaning back in the tub, allowing myself to relax for a few moments. Once I feel as though I will melt in a puddle, I grab a bar of soup, washing my body thoroughly, before washing my hair just as thoroughly, making sure that I get all of my tangles, all of the branches and leaves from our journey, and uncork the tub before climbing out. Wrapping a towel around my body, I slip on the bathmat, letting out a scream as I land on the floor, then the door swings open to reveal Fenris, causing me to cry out in shock, jumping behind the dressing screen. "FENRIS!"

"I'm sorry! I heard you scream, and a loud thud!" He explains quickly.

"This is the SECOND TIME!" I snap.

"I'm sorry!" He says as I peek out from the dressing room, he has a towel and change of clothes in his arm, causing me to realize he was waiting his turn.

"Just... give me a moment to get dressed, and the bath will be all yours!" I call as I duck my head once more, toweling off quickly, and dressing in my black leather leggings, a low cut purple tunic that ties together in the front with black lace, and my black boots. Gathering my dirty clothes, and towel, I duck my head as I step outside the screen, grabbing my toiletries from the table, shoving them in their bag with my towel and clothes, I turn to walk out the door to find Fenris leaning against the wall next to it, shirtless. 'Was he shirtless before?' I question myself as he pushes off the wall, brushing past me, his burning arm brushes against my cool one.

"Dinner is almost ready." He breaths in my ear, causing me to stiffen for a moment, ducking my head once again as I rush out, closing the door behind me. Once I get back to the cabin, I ignore Cole's curious look on his face as I shove my toiletries in my bag unceremoniously, and turn to the blonde as he stands from the daybed.

"Heat, warmth, brushing, fanning, stoking a desire inside. Feelings returning, something that hasn't happened since... Him. Fear. Desire. Hurt. Want. Why me? I need to stay away. Can't let him any closer. Don't want that pain again." Cole frowns. "He won't hurt you. He's been hurt, he doesn't want to hurt you."

"Cole, don't."

"You don't let me help the hurt. That takes away my nature, it hurts me."

"Cole," His blue eyes meet my violet as I reach out, caressing his cheek. "this hurt needs to be remembered, so I don't make the same mistakes." My hand falls away, my eyes down cast. "I need to remember it."

"You are afraid to forget! You think you need to remember, but you don't have to be hurting to remember! Just let someone in!" Cole snaps, stalking out of the room. Sinking down on the edge of the bed, my eyes wide, jaw slack, hands in my lap as I stare at the place where Cole previously stood, I feel pain and sadness grip my insides, causing tears to well in my eyes, and I wipe them away.

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry! I had a birthday and family emergencies, and I just hope this will... appease you. Read, Review, Enjoy!**_


End file.
